Human
The '''humans '''of Earth are a young and curious species. Known for their below average traits and persevering nature, they are effectively the underdogs of existence. In recent years, the humans of Earth have taken center-stage in the affairs of the greater universe. History The humans of Earth have come a long way in 315,000 years. The modern humans have their origins in experimentation done on them by the tuathans to make them more suitable for a life of servitude. The archaic humans originally evolved from the Homo genus of great apes as bestial hunter and gatherers that lived in small, primitive tribes and were able to thrive nearly everywhere on the world. When the tuathans settled on Earth and came across the archaic humans they seen much potential in them. The archaic humans had a semblance of intelligence, a great capacity to communicate, and were extremely curious. The tuathans believed that, with some improvements, they would make great servitors. So they began gathering up the clans of archaic humans they could find and, with their magic and technology, altered their physical appearance to resemble the tuathan and gave them a greater capacity to learn and greater dexterity at the expense of physical strength. They remained in servitude to the tuathan for thousands of years until the Atlantean Cataclysm ended the tuathan reign on Earth. Afterwards some humans were subsequently entered into servitude under various groups of magi, however most remained as independent tribes until the founding of the city Eridu and the rise of humanity. Miagani Tribe The Miagani Tribe ("miagani" being an ancient word meaning "bat") were a tribe of devout bat worshipers originating from the dawn of man. Legend has it that long, long ago the Miagani Tribe produced a chief named Barba Tos who stood up to the savage Vandar Adg and his neanderthal tribe. Tos was also said to have been the only human to challenge the tuathan rule. As time passed, the Miagani Tribe, along with many other human tribes in the area, migrated eastward out of Central Asia and into North America by way of the Bering Land Bridge. The tribe continued eastward, over time, until they arrived at the Atlantic Coast in what is now Gotham, New Jersey. However, by the turn of the 20th century the Miagani Tribe had all been wiped out. Meta-gene The meta-gene is a very rare mutagen with a wide variety of interesting effects. It is found in the genome of some modern humans, most likely derived from a distant magus ancestor. A meta-gene can be activated in one of two ways. The most common way is the meta-gene remains dormant until the carrier experiences a traumatic event of some sort. When activated, the carrier develops a condition or ability that allows them to survive and overcome their traumatic experience. The second way is much less common and that is the meta-gene activating upon birth. In most cases the mother does not survive the delivery. Description Appearance Humans come from many backgrounds and have a great variance in appearance among individuals. Both male and female humans grow a large a mount of hair on the top, back and sides of the head. Most males have the potential to grow a beard and many men experience pattern baldness on the top of the head as they age. Hair color can vary from shades of dark brown to light blonde and even shades of red, with hair typically graying or whitening with age. Life Expectancy The average lifespan of the modern human is somewhere around 90 years old. That being said, many have found ways to increase their longevity through both natural and unnatural means.